


Genocidetale

by poisonousbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Insanity, More Death, Occasional swearing, gender neutral chara, gender neutral frisk, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousbutter/pseuds/poisonousbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk falls into the underground, and is met by a mysterious power.</p><p> </p><p>Basically the genocide route, with a few twists and turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been probably three or four hours since Frisk had stormed out of their house, furious with their family and needing to take some time for themselves. They had eventually decided to hike up Mount Ebott, their favorite quite, unpopulated area for miles around. Everyone who lived in Frisk's town knew the tails of Mount Ebott, where if you were to go hiking you would never be seen again.

That's why Frisk liked it so much.

There was never any people, it was far away enough from humanity that there was no noise. Nobody dared go up to the mountain, so Frisk used that to their advantage. They had eventually found a tree to sit under in the shade, where they stared up at the cloudless sky. Adrenaline and anger finally subsiding, Frisk gave a small sigh and dozed off.

When they woke up again, it was dusk, and they could hardly see anything. Scoffing at their own incompetence, they got up and continued walking, frankly not caring whether or not their family was worried for them at this moment.

"Why would they care?" Frisk muttered under their breath. "That's why I left anyways."

Not watching where they were going, Frisk had strayed off of their familiar path and had gotten completely lost. They only knew this because there was not normally a massive hole in the middle of the path. It was completely black, almost unnaturally so. Their breath hitched in their lungs as this seemed painfully familiar, but they didn't know why, or how. Frisk wanted to turn back. But for some reason, their feet only brought them to the edge of the gapping hole. A small voice in the back of their head was screaming at them to run, run away from this, run back to the safety of their house and to their family. Frisk pushed the voice away. This felt like the right thing to do. So Frisk simply closed their eyes and leaned into the darkness.

They fell.

It felt like nothing, yet it was lasting forever.

Frisk opened their eyes, only to be surrounded by darkness. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they landed on something.

Not gracefully, either. A face plant into a patch of golden flowers with a soft thud. Frisk let out a small "Ouch".

Before they could stand, a voice unlike their own echoed around them.

" _Fate is a strange thing, is it not?_ "

" _Despite everything, its the same song and dance_."

Frisk sat up, confused. They brushed flower petals off of their sweater, listening intently to the strange voice.

" _How about we change it?_ "

" _You just need to do one thing, really_ "

The voice was soothing, giving Frisk a calming sensation. They felt as though they could do whatever this voice put up for offer.

" _Just kill every last_ thing _that lives hear. A simple task, as I stated._ " The voice purred into Frisk's ear.

Despite themselves,  Frisk automatically found themselves saying "Okay."

Wait.

Why'd they say that?

As soon as the words left their mouth, every nerve in their body felt like it was set on fire. Frisk's vision went black. The sound of a thousand different screams filled the air, and Frisk was sure that this was going to render them deaf. They painfully lifted their hands up to their ears, trying to block at the sound. But it seemed as though the screams were now inside their head. Frisk helplessly curled up into a ball, hugging their knees to their chest. The screams grew in volume. Frisk shut their eyes tight, not having anything else they could do. Right before Frisk was sure their brain was going to simply shatter at this rate, the screaming was silenced. Their body no longer felt like it was surrounded by fire. As they slowly opened their eyes, they realized they could see again.

Frisk stood up rather quickly, repeating their words in a small whisper.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk took in their surroundings. They were in a small room, the only thing in it was them and a bed of golden flowers. There was a hallway at the end of the room, so Frisk did the only thing they could do, and walked through the hallway. At the end, there was a single light shining down on a patch of grass.

A golden flower popped up and started speaking.

"Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower-Flowey- said. It had a big grin on it's face. But there was something wrong with his (Frisk assumed it was a boy by listening to it's voice) eyes. There was a gleam in them, like he knew something that Frisk didn't.

"Hello, Flowey." Frisk said. They didn't mean to, but it came out sounding more bored the they wanted.

A look of confusion flashed across Flowey's face, but it was quickly replaced with his grin.

"You must be new to the UNDERGROUND. I've... I've never seen you before." Flowey had to force out the second part. "Let me show you how things work around here."

Frisk was thrown into a battlefield, still looking at Flowey, but he was black and white now.  They looked down, as there was a red glow illuminating the area around them. A red heart was floating directly in front of Frisk.

"See the heart? That's your  _soul_ , the very culmination of your being!" Flowey said happily. He kept talking, but Frisk had zoned out. _I know I have a soul, but why is it outside of my body?_  

"...'friendliness pellets'," Frisk had looked back at Flowey. There were white particles floating around him now. "You'll want to catch as many as you can!" and with that, the particles came flying at Frisk.

_Dodge them._

_Dodge them all._

_It's a trick._

The voice was in the back of Frisk's head again. Just as the "friendliness pellets" were going to hit them, they sidestepped to one side, and their _soul_ moved along with them.  All of the particles flew past Frisk, and hit a wall and disintegrated. Flowey looked upset.

"Uh, you missed them all. Let's try that again." The pellets came flying at Frisk again, but faster. Frisk dodged them again. They heard them pop behind them. Flowey tried again, rage spilling onto his face. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS." The pellets came at Frisk  _at_ the speed of bullets, and they were only just able to dodge them. They felt the wind woosh past them as the bullets flew into the wall behind them. The impact on the wall left a crack.

Flowey stopped. His eyes had a demonic gleam to them. His grin turned into a cruel smile. He didn't even bother speaking, he just summoned a ring of bullets around Frisk. He screamed, "DIE!" and the bullets closed in on Frisk.

 

  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk's eyes snapped open. They weren't dead. The ring of bullets was gone. Flowey stood still (can flowers stand?). A look of confusion was set on his face.

"What? What did you do?" Flowey stared at Frisk for a second longer, before sinking into the ground. A fireball zoomed right past where Flowey had been. Frisk looked to where the fire came from. A mix of a person and a goat was standing there. It was wearing a long purple cloak. It had no shoes on, just showing that it had paws for feat, along with her hands.

_She's a abomination. Don't do anything to her. Yet._

So she _was_ a woman, Frisk thought.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the RUINS." Toriel's face was kind enough. Frisk liked her.

_Don't get_ _attached_

"Come. I will show you around."  Toriel took hold of Frisk's hand and walked through a doorway. She had shown Frisk around a few rooms, until she got up to a room with a training dummy.

"I want you to practice talking to it." said Toriel. She let go of Frisk, and they walked up to the dummy. The same battlefield surrounded Frisk, but instead of Flowey, it was the dummy. Frisk's  _soul_ still  floated in front of them.

_Kill it. Take out your weapon and gut it open._

"My... weapon?" Frisk muttered to themself. They opened up their pockets and found a long stick. It had a sharpened point. "Oh. But how do I kill a dummy? It's a  _dummy_."

_I'll take it from here._

Frisk went numb. They were still conscious, but they had no control over what they were doing. Their vision was tinted red. A holographic battle menu popped up. The options were FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Frisk subconsciously went to the ACT option, but nothing happened. Their body, instead went to FIGHT. A attack screen replaced the menu. A line swept through, and it got to the middle of the box. Frisk's body swung, and the damage was done. The dummy was slashed open and cotton was spilling out. Frisk put their hand over their mouth. The dummy started to turn to dust. Before it was completely gone, something floated outside of the pile of ruins. It was a silvery cloud. The cloud was frowning. It whispered, " _Now I have to find a new body."_ and it disappeared. The battlefield was gone. Toriel was standing in the doorway, shocked.

"Well now. We shouldn't be doing that. We don't want to hurt anybody, do we...?"

_Oh, Toriel. You have no idea._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Toriel had taken Frisk through room after room. Although, it was more just taking their body, because they still couldn't control their actions. At one point, Toriel had taken Frisk's body to a room full of spikes. While Toriel's back was turned, Frisk had gotten into a battle. The monster was a little frog. The menu popped up, but again, Frisk couldn't choose anything. Their body selected FIGHT, and got another perfect attack. This time, however, was different. The frog, Froggit, didn't die right away. It had a big slash over its belly where the stick had struck at it. It had wobbled back and forth. A bar had appeared above of the Froggit. It was labelled HP, and it was very low. But it still had energy to attack. It summoned little white flies to go at Frisk. Suddenly, their vision was clear. It wasn't red anymore. Frisk just had a second to react before the flies flew at Frisk. One of them hit their  _soul_. Frisk screamed. Something had pierced their skin on their arm. It stung, like a bee actually stung them. They immediately grabbed their arm and dodged the rest of the flies.

_Ha. Don't forget to dodge, Frisk._

"Great. Thanks for the heads up." Frisk said through gritted teeth.

_I get the fun work. You get the hard._

Frisk's vision went back to red. Their body selected FIGHT one last time. Frisk couldn't look away. That was one of the things that they hated most. The Froggit croaked meekly, and turned to dust. Words had appeared when the menu had been.  _ **YOU WON! YOU EARNED 10 EXP AND 2 GOLD.**_ Sure enough, there was a little pile of golden coins where the Froggit had been. The coins were covered in the Froggit's dust. Frisk's body picked them up. Their hands were now covered in dust.

Frisk felt sick

Their body walked up to Toriel. She looked back and smiled. "This puzzle seems a bit too difficult for right now."

Toriel took a hold of Frisk's hand and guided them through the spikes. Where the walked, the spikes wold retract and they wouldn't be severed.  They had gotten to the end of the maze and into another room. Toriel told Frisk to stay in a room and wait for her to return, giving Frisk a cellphone, and leaving. Frisk's body stood there for a second, before leaving the room.

_I guess I never properly introduced myself._

_My name is Chara._

In the next room, there had been a pile of red leaves. There was a floating golden star above them. Frisk's body, or, better yet,  _Chara_ , walked over to the star. All it said was  _DETERMINATION._ Frisk felt Chara smile.

_It has started._


	5. Chapter 5

Chara killed every monster they saw. Each time both the monster and Frisk had begged for MERCY, but it was no use. Chara killed the aggressive monsters who attacked with full force, and they killed the innocent monsters, who tried to run away as soon as they saw Frisk/Chara. They had gathered so much Gold, and so much dust. Frisk felt so horrified that after a while they didn't even try to stop Chara anymore. But even though it wasn't them doing the killing, they still felt horrible. Every monster they killed had the same look of agony every time Chara swung the pointed stick. Frisk cried silent tears when Chara had reached a certain room. It was very small, and the only way to get anywhere else was behind a ghost. It had been lying down on some red leaves, looking sad. Chara took one step into the room and got into a battle. The ghost was hard to defeat, but what real got Frisk was his way to attack. It was crying. His tears spilled over Frisk's _soul_  (as every time Chara was battling, they made Frisk take the hits). Their entire body hurt so much. Frisk was positive that the tears were acid.

Chara had finally gotten the ghosts HP down to 0, but he just whispered dejectedly "You know you can't kill a ghost, right?" and floated away. Frisk's HP was down to 6. Chara was furious.

_This isn't going to pass._

_You better learn how to do this correctly, or I take over entirely._

Down one of the hallways, there had been a room with two different sized spider webs _._ One said  **Spider Doughnut: 7g** , while the other said  **Spider Cider: 18g**. Chara checked their pockets. 76g. Frisk mumbled "Can we please pass on the spider foods?" Chara laughed. Frisk shivered. It sounded like it was three different people laughing at once. But Frisk knew that was impossible. Just a while ago, Chara got into a battle.

But nobody came.

_Well this is interesting. Ghosty finally speaks up. Just to say they don't want to eat a few spiders._

Chara walked over to the smaller of the two webs first. She put the  7g in the web, and a few spiders came down from the web and handed them a purple, lumpy doughnut. Then they went over to the larger one. Chara put in 18g and some spiders came down and gave them a mug. Frisk tried not not look inside. They had left the spider room and walked into the other one. It was a long hallway, with a doorway on the other side. Chara was just about to walk away when something caught their eye. In the wall, in a fairly large crack, was a white speck. Chara smiled and walked over to the wall. Inside of the crack was a tiny, ant-sized Froggit. It waved to Chara.

_N O  M E R C Y._

With that, they jammed the point of the stick into the crack. Frisk cried out. When Chara pulled the stick back, there was no ant-sized Froggit.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chara had walked into the next room. It split into two different directions. On the left, there was a giant tree with no leaves, and in the distance they could make out a stone house. But Chara went strait anyways. After going through two rooms, the found a toy knife lying on the ground. They touched a side of the knife. It didn't draw blood, but it still hurt Frisk. "It'll do," Chara said. Frisk was startled. Chara never spoke out loud, just in Frisk's mind. Chara sensed that Frisk was surprised, and laughed.

"Hehe, are you surprised to hear me talk? Ever since you started killing, I've been getting stronger. So I only have you to thank." Chara said that last part mockingly. Frisk tried to ignore them. They knew that it wasn't true. Chara had take over Frisk. Frisk almost never had a say on what to do with their own body. Case in point, Chara had left that room and went back to the big tree while Frisk was thinking. They had just got to the tree when Toriel came dashing out of the house, holding her phone.

"Oh, this is awful! I left them waiting for so long. I better call them to make sure they are okay..." Toriel mumbled to a stop and dialed some numbers.  She held the phone up to her ear. Frisk's phone started to buzz. Toriel heard the buzz and noticed Frisk standing there. She took the phone away from her ear and hung up. She dashed over and hugged Frisk. Frisk badly wanted to hug her back, but Chara didn't move a inch.

"Oh, my child, I'm sorry that I left you there for so long. Are you hurt?" Toriel inspected Frisk. She noticed that Frisk was low on HP. Toriel held them tighter. "Oh you poor thing! Worry not, I will heal you." Frisk felt a warm sensation pass through them, and they felt better immediately.

"Come now, I have something for you," Toriel smiled as she went ahead. Chara followed after her. There was another golden star in front of the house, but Toriel didn't seem to notice it. Chara walked up to it and saved. Then they walked inside. It was warmer inside then they expected. Toriel was beaming. "Welcome to my home! Do you smell that? I baked a cinnamon-butterscotch pie!"Frisk did smell it. It smelled delicious.  Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand and walked down a hallway. They stopped at the first door.

"This is your room, my child. I hope you like it," Toriel rubbed the top of Frisk's head. She stopped suddenly. "I think something is burning. I'll be back!" and Toriel ran off.  Frisk collapsed. Their vision was clear again, but there was a burning feeling in their  _soul._ Frisk muttered, "Something's burning, alright." They heard Chara laughing in the back of their head.

_Y'know, you can be funny when you want to._

_But I've decided to give you a chance._

_Have fun._

And Chara's voice was gone.

Frisk got up. Their  _soul_ started to feel a bit better. They took a deep breathe, and hopped excitedly. They actually got to do what they wanted. Frisk immediately ran to the living room, where Toriel was reading a book in a big plush chair. The room was cozy. There had been a big bookshelf, every shelf filled with books. There was a big dining table. Toriel looked up from her book.

"Hello, my child. The pie is just cooling down, why don't you go take a nap? You look exhausted." Toriel said kindly. She put down her book and stood up. "Would you like me to take you to your room?"

Frisk nodded. They really were tired. It was beginning to be difficult to stand. Toriel took Frisk's hand. She took them back to the room she had showed them before. Toriel opened the door, and Frisk felt giddy. The room was perfect. It had toys, and a big bed with fluffy sheets.

"I hope you like it. Now, why don't you have that nap?" Toriel said gently. Frisk walked over to the bed. Toriel turned off a lamp in the corner. She smiled at Frisk, and shut the door. But Frisk didn't go to sleep. All they could think about was how worried their family was. Their mom had probably called the police by now, and their father was probably putting up missing posters. But then they started thinking about all of the monsters Chara had killed, and how panicked _their_ families probably were. Frisk started to cry. How could they  _do_ that? Frisk didn't remember falling asleep, but they must have cried themselves to sleep, because they had opened their eyes, and there was a piece of cinnamon-butterscotch pie on the floor. Frisk picked it up and started eating it. The pie was very sweet, and it was soft, too. Any pie that their family had gotten was always too hard. Frisk stopped eating the pie. They had to get back to family. Frisk put the pie onto the nightstand, only a bite taken out of it. They went back into the living room. Toriel was reading again.

"How was your nap? I hope that you are well rested. Would you like to hear about the book I'm reading?" Toriel asked all of these questions without waiting for a response.

Frisk said quietly, "How do I leave the ruins?"

Toriel stopped abruptly. She had been explaining how snails were delicacies and how they were her favorite.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"How do I leave the ruins?" Frisk said more forcefully then they intended.

Toriel set her book down and stood up. Her eyes were sad. "I have to go do something. Stay here." Toriel ran out of the living room and downstairs. Frisk ran after her. They met up with Toriel. She was explaining what would happen if Frisk left the ruins. How they would be killed by "them". Finally, Toriel stopped at a big door and said, "Prove to me your are strong enough to survive," and they were thrown into battle.  Frisk's  _soul_ floated in front of them. Toriel didn't even let them act. She summoned fire and sent it flying towards Frisk. They dodged the first few, but a big fire ball came flying at them too fast at them. They couldn't dodge it. It engulfed their _soul_ in flames. Frisk screamed.

And their _soul_ shattered.  


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk's eyes snapped open. They were back in their room. The lights were out, and the pie was back on the floor, uneaten. Frisk felt a tingling feeling over their body.

_Not very graceful, are you?_

_You died._

Chara was speaking in the back of Frisk's head. "How could I have died if I'm right here, living and breathing?" Frisk said aloud.

_Your DETERMINATION keeps you alive, even if you are killed._

_Such a lucky one, too. Because you would have just died at the hands of your "mother"._

Frisk felt tears stream down their cheeks. "No, you're lying! She never would have hurt me!" But was that true? Frisk remembered being in the battlefield with Toriel, and a fireball hurtling at them... Frisk cupped their hands over their mouth and screamed softly. "She... she did." Frisk's words were muffled by their hands, but Chara understood clearly. 

_Ah, the dumb figures something out. How surprising!_

"Why would she do this?" Frisk was more questioning their self rather than Chara. But they answered anyway, their voice barely above a whisper in Frisk's mind.

_Because she hates you._

"She doesn't hate me! She was trying to protect me against Flowey! She healed me. She baked me pie! She was willing to take me in, willing to be my mother!" Frisk was trying to stay quiet, but they got louder the longer they talked.

_Would a mother kill their child?_

Frisk didn't answer. They just curled into a ball and cried, cried, cried on the bed until no more tears would come and their body was shaking. They got up and cleaned their face as best as possible. They were looking at a dusty picture frame before saying quietly, "I no longer have the  _DETERMINATION_ to do anything."

Chara took this as a opportunity.

Frisk's vision went red.

Chara walked out of the room and went downstairs, not waiting for Toriel, who was shouting at them to stop. Chara ran down the hallways, listening to Toriels screams of urgency bounce off the walls. They smiled. They beat Toriel to the door, who came in huffing and puffing.

"My-my child. It is not safe for you down here. Please return to your room." Toriel said, still trying to catch her breath. Chara didn't move a inch. Toriel looked up at the smiling face of Chara. She had a sad expression on her face, as if she knew she had killed Frisk once before. "I'm sorry, my child," before Frisk was thrown into another battle. But everything was still tinted red, and Frisk knew it wasn't because of their  _soul_. Frisk gave a collective gasp. They knew what was happening.

"Chara. Don't do it." Frisk said, panic creeping into their voice. But Chara was already selecting FIGHT.

"Chara, please..." The attack screen came up.

"Chara!" Frisk was crying.

Swing.

Perfect hit.

"NOOO!!!" Frisk was screaming now.

Toriel's eyes were wide open. The toy knife wasn't so much as a toy now. It made more then a dent. Toriel was gasping for air. A large gash had appeared from her right shoulder down to her stomach. She whispered, "You really hate me that much?" She fell down.

Frisk was crying, coughing, screaming. "I don't hate you! It's not me! I still love you..." but, like usual, Toriel didn't hear them. But Chara just started. The battle menu had gone away, but that didn't stop them. Chara walked up to Toriel. She was taking shaky breathes, her  _soul_ slipping away.

"Wh-what are you doing..." Toriel barely got the words out. Chara smiled. They raised the knife high above their head, and brought it down with full force.


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk was screaming bloody murder. No matter how much they screamed, though, Toriel wan't coming back. Her body was scattered to dust, her  _soul_ shattered into pieces. Chara's voice was smooth, but in no way calming. "Why are you upset? She killed you. She didn't love you,"  Frisk was sniffling, tears running down their face, catching in their short brown hair, falling onto the ground. The tears started mixing with the dust, creating a muddy mess. Frisk only started crying more.

"Come on. You're making a mess." With that, Chara walked out the door. A long hallway was what awaited them, and the walked down it. The echo of Frisk's sobs were all you could hear. Chara grew frustrated. "She's  _ **DEAD,**_ Frisk. Now SHUT UP!" Chara shouted, their voice inhuman. Frisk stopped immediately. Chara smiled. "All you have to do is threaten them."

At the end of the hall, there was another patch of grass, with another single light.

"Hello, Flowey," said Chara, before there was anyone there. The flower popped up from the ground. He gave a nervous smile. 

"Howdy, Chara."

They stood there, watching each other, not daring to move. Flowey was the first one to speak again.

"We're still inseparable after all of these years, huh, Chara?"

Frisk had no idea what they were talking about. Flowey had tried to _kill_ Frisk, and Chara told Frisk how to avoid death. So why were they talking like they were best friends?

Chara only smiled at the flower. He started to shake.

"You're- You're not really human, are you?" Flowey laughed nervously. "You're empty inside. Just like me." Flowey got more confident while he was talking. "We could eradicate this entire world. You already have a head start. Y'know, killing mother and all." Flowey was smiling demonically now. "Let's take over this world together." He laughed. "That's a wonderful idea." and disappeared under the ground.

Chara smirked. "Yes, Asriel. A wonderful idea."

Frisk shivered. Any plan Chara had couldn't be a good one... wait, who was Asriel?

Chara continued down the room. There was another door, and when Chara opened it, there was a blinding light. Frisk had to adjust to it. Blinking and squinting, Frisk looked out. There was a vast white emptiness, surrounded by trees and a single bush. On closer inspection, there was a camera inside of the bush. Chara smiled.

"I guess we have some secret admirers.""

Chara walked along the path way made by the trees and snow, toy knife at hand. After walking quite the distance, they came across a giant branch. Chara tried to pick it up, only to be met with the fact that it was too heavy. Chara grunted and kept walking. Only walking a few feet, they heard a horrible _SNAP_ from behind them. They looked over their shoulder, seeing the branch broken into multiple pieces. Frisk's reaction was to yell.

Chara kept moving.

 They had heard something behind them. They whipped their head around quickly. Frisk saw someone standing there. But when they blinked, it was gone. Chara walked faster.  Chara reached a bridge. Frisk looked at it. There seemed to be some sort of gate over it, but it wouldn't do much good, because the bars were too wide. Behind them there was something moving towards them. Something, or someONE, was moving towards them. Frisk stopped breathing. Their mind could only think about what was about to happen.

" **h u m a n** " The thing said. It sent shivers up Frisk's spine. The voice was deep. 

" **d o n t   y o u   k n o w   h o w   t o   g r e a t   a    n e w   p a l l?** "

" **t u r n   a r o u n d   a n d   s h a k e   m y   h a n d** "

Nothing was happening. Chara didn't move. But then, Frisk realized too late, that it was their actions, not Chara's. Frisk was so nervous, they didn't even realize that their  _soul_ was burning until nothing was happening.

" **huh. too scared to face me? i can see you shivering. well, let me give you something to be afraid of,"** and with that, Frisk was shoved off of the cliff, turning around to see a pale white figure smiling at them. They screamed all the way down, until their body smashed against the floor of the ravine.

Their _soul_ shattered. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk was back at the big door, with the big bush and the trees making a path way. Chara was laughing in the back of their head.

_I never liked skeletons. I gave you the opportunity, and you didn't take it._

_Try it again, why don't you?_

_I'd love to see you fail._

Frisk stomped off, walking past the branch. hearing it snap. They didn't even bother looking back when they heard the "skeleton" behind them. Once Frisk got to the bridge, they again heard the "skeleton" walking up to them.

" **h u m a n** ," it said

Frisk whipped around. The figure _was_ a skeleton. He had a lazy grin, a blue jacket, black shorts, and, for some reason, pink bunny slippers. His eyes were dark, but there seemed to be something glowing inside of them. Frisk assumed it was his pupils and didn't question it. He had a outstretched hand, and his other hand in the pocket of his jacket. Frisk shook it violently. There was a slow, obnoxious noise, like someone was blowing a raspberry. The skeleton laughed.

" **heh. the old 'whoopee cushion in the hand trick'. its _always_ funny.**" Frisk didn't laugh. It's hard to laugh when someone sends you flying off a cliff.

" **uh... or not. everyone has their own sense of _humerus ,_** " The skeleton's smile got wider. Frisk still didn't laugh.

" **okay, thats your cue to laugh... or to emote at all?** " The skeleton let go of Frisk's hand. He started to say something under his breath. Frisk only barely heard it.

" **gee, lady, you sure know how to pick them,** " Frisk wasn't certain, but they felt like he was talking about Toriel. They wanted to cry again, but they held it back.

" **anyways, im sans. sans the skeleton. im actually suppose to be on human catching duty, but i dont feel like catching anybody. but my brother papyrus, he is a human-hunting _fanatic_. actually, i think thats him over there. quick go through this gate, my brother made the bars too wide to stop anybody,** " and the skeleton shoved Frisk through the bars. They were scared that Sans would end up pushing them off the cliff again, but he didn't. Frisk sighed in relief. It didn't last long. A big chill went up their spine, and their vision went red. Sans stopped pushing them just to say, " **quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp,** " he was pointing at a lamp. It  _was_ conveniently shaped. It matched Frisk's hair and body perfectly. But Chara didn't move. They just crossed their arms and smiled.

" **... i guess you dont have to,** " Sans muttered. A tall skeleton came strutting in. He looked like a poser for a superhero. He had a red cape on and red gloves. He stopped suddenly, only a little distance between himself. " _That's Papyrus,"_ Frisk thought.

"SANS! Have you found a human??" Papyrus said. He looked right past where Chara was standing, watching Sans and waiting for a response.

" **yup.** "

"Okay." Papyrus said, and walked away. He may be a fanatic at finding humans, but he wasn't great at noticing them. Chara looked back at Sans. He shrugged

" **what? or you just gonna stand there and stare at me, or...?** " Chara rolled their eyes and walked away. Just before they were going to leave, Sans started talking

" **yknow, it would really make my brother happy if he saw a human. so it would be great... if you kept pretending to be one,** " Sans looked Chara strait in the eye, and walked the other way.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the story hasn't been updated in a while... School, y'know? Anyways, here is more Genocidetale

After Sans walked off, Chara continued on. A box had been waiting in the next room. Upon inspection, there was a tough pink glove in it. A tag was on the inside of it, saying that it was a better attack item, Chara just shrugged and tossed it into the woods. Frisk tried to say something, but their voice didn't work. Frisk started to panic and struggled to do something, anything at all. Chara felt them attempting to take control, and laughed inhumanly.

"Oh, yes. I've really begun noticing how  _annoying_ you are. Trying to give everybody MERCY, letting yourself be pushed off of cliffs... It's just not going to cut it anymore." With that, they got into a battle with a walking snowflake that liked to make puns. Chara struck at it and it weakly said, "Hey,  _chill out_ , why don't you?" before turning into dust. Frisk thought,  _"You're insane, you know that, right?"_ Chara snorted.

"You're only just now realizing this?"

\----------

As Chara walked along, (after finding a fishing line with a phone number on it) they found the skeleton brothers standing and talking. Papyrus had said "So Sans! When is this human showing up?"just as Chara walked in. Sans said, " **well, why dont you look over there?** " without pointing in any general direction, so Papyrus just spun in circles until facing the wrong direction, away from Chara.

"Sans! I'm dizzy. What am I looking at?"

" **behold**." Sans then pointed where Chara was standing, but Papyrus still looked past them anyways.

"OH MY GOD! Why are you telling me to look at a rock?" Chara looked behind them, seeing that, indeed, a rock was behind them. They looked back at the skeleton, confused.

" **hey, whats that in front of the rock?** "

Papyrus pondered this for a second, and said, "OH MY GOD! I have no idea what that is."

" **well, its not a rock**."

"Not a rock...? OH NO! By process of elimination, that means it's a HUMAN!!" Papyrus addressed Chara again.

"Ahem. Human! Prepare yourself! For high jinks! For low jinks! Dangers Puzzles! Capers! Japers! Being captured! And other sorts of fun activities. Refreshments will  be provided...  if you dare! Nyeh heh heh heh!" Papyrus ran off, leaving Chara unamused. Sans looked towards Chara and paused before saying, " **... and you dont even  bat an eye, huh?** " and followed after Papyrus. Chara waited a little bit, and followed them, too.

In the next room, there was a sign that read, "Absolutely NO MOVING!!!". Chara moved anyways. After walking a few feet, they stopped in front of a hut with a little wooden dog face on it and a bell sitting in front of it. A name tag on the desk said "Doggo".  Chara, out of curiosity, rang the bell. A dog with a black mask on and a dog treat hanging out of its mouth slowly popped up. It spoke, which surprised Frisk, but then they remembered that it was a monster, and felt ashamed. They thought otherwise that the dog was probably Doggo.

"D-did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things..." While Doggo was looking the other way, Chara stepped closer, toy knife in hand. They stopped suddenly when the dog looked back at them. Doggo started to shiver.

"H-hey! I can't stop shivering all of a sudden... who's there?" And a battle started. Doggo had two long swords, and it was looking around, eyes narrowed.

Chara lunged at Doggo, stabbing him in the gut. It yelped out, but it retaliated quickly, yelling, "Don't move a inch!" Frisk instictivly moved away, screaming as Doggo ran towards where they were standing, its swords a light shade of blue. It cried out in joy, and struck at Frisk. Dogg hit their legs with both of its swords, completely missing their  _soul_. Frisk shrieked and collapsed. The battle scene was gone, and color returned to the world. Frisk breathing was heavy as they looked down at the deep gashes in their legs, the blood spilling out and staining the snow around them a deep shade of maroon. Hot tears were streaming down their face. Doggo walked up to them, a evil smirk on its face. It whispered, "I got you now, devil child," and brought its swords down on Frisk's neck.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Frisk was back at the road where Sans and Papyrus were talking. Their neck was tingly from where Doggo had supposedly just severed them. To their relief, it looked like the skeletons had already done their share of talking, because Frisk couldn't see them. Frisk was about to start walking again when their vision went red. They wanted to scream. It just wasn't fair! They couldn't live out their life, say what they wanted to do, or have MERCY on anybody! Hell, they had to watch countless monsters die in agony and they couldn't do anything about it! Chara had walked out of that room and back into the Doggo room. They just  tried to walk right past Doggo's hut, but he must have heard them, because he perked up his head. Frisk got mad at this, because they knew that they were probably just going to die again, but it was just another soon-to-be kill for Chara, which they were okay with. They took another stab at Doggo, and like last time Doggo charged back at Frisk. It was impossible to doge its swords. Not only were they too long, sharp, and for some reason light blue, but Doggo was too fast. It came speeding at Frisk, and they didn't even try.

Their nose was hurting as they were back at the path.

It went on like this for a long time. Frisk was trying to look for any possible opening. Finally, at whatever-the-hell-time it was, Frisk started to listen to what Doggo had said. He appeared to be totally oblivious to killing Frisk dozens of times, but each time he said the same exact thing; "Don't move a inch!" So Frisk decided to take that literally, and stopped moving. When Chara attacked Doggo, and Doggo came running at Frisk, they literally didn't move. Doggo's swords should have cut Frisk in half, but they fazed right through Frisk. It felt wrong, like someone put something slimey down their shirt, but they weren't dead. Doggo stopped behind Frisk and whined, "where did you go?" Doggo looked around, confused, but Frisk stayed perfectly still. Doggo put its arms down to its sides and the swords dimmed down from light blue to white. Doggo had his back to Frisk, still scanning the area and trying to find them. Frisk should have felt accomplished, but their entire body ached from dying as much as they did... and there was the fact that Chara had taken over again and was selecting FIGHT. They walked up stealthily behind Doggo and stabbed it in the back. Doggo flinched, and turned to dust. Its swords fell into the snow before disappearing too. Frisk should have felt horrible, as dogs were their favorite animal, but right now, they didn't care. It was done. They didn't have to die anymore. Chara started to snicker, their laughter growing louder and more inhumane as it went on. They wiped a invisible tear from their eye and said "Do you not care for the murder of others anymore? Does it not affect you? Is it because you're not the one  _dying_?" Frisk didn't say anything, but it didn't matter. They couldn't speak anyways. Chara took the chance and spoke.

"I guess you don't."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I had this chapter finished, but it got deleted. I lost motivation to do it, but after a while... here it is.

As Chara walked along, they got into another battle. But their  _soul_ wasn't there. Frisk had started to panic, worrying and thinking, " _Is this really that surprising? After all I've done..._ " But after a moment of scrambling around, and a few confused glances from a little ice monster with a little ice cap, Frisk noticed a red glow on their shirt. It was in the shape of a little love heart, and when Chara noticed, they only snickered and said, "Wow,  monsters must of heard of what happened to Doggo, because they really wanted to see you  _suffer_ to put that big of a spell on you." Frisk tried their best to feel confused, and Chara must have gotten the point.

"What? You didn't know monsters used magic? How do you think the attacked you?" Frisk felt ashamed, because now that they thought about it, it was pretty obvious...

Chara shrugged and said, "Oh well. Back to what I do best," and charged at the little monster, who thought Chara was crazy because it looked like they were talking to themselves. When it saw Chara running towards them, it screamed and tried to run away.

But Chara was faster.

\-------

As Chara walked into another room, they stopped suddenly, staring at a giant snowball that looked like it could be pushed. They had said aloud, "Y'know, Frisk, you haven't even tried killing anything yet. You haven't gotten to feel how great it is." Frisk shuddered at the thought, or at least did their best to shudder.

"Why don't you give it a try? I bet you'll love it. But there is a catch," Frisk thought, " _I know the catch. Killing everyone means guilt and destruction on me. Not on you,_ " But Chara ignored them.

"Fail to do it, and you can say goodbye to your life. Meaning, your  _soul_ is mine. I easily have enough power to take over. But I've been kind enough not to."

" _Kind enough?_ "

"So. Give it a try."

Chara pulled out of Frisk's body until they were just a wisp of a person floating next to Frisk.  Frisk collapsed, not used to having control outside of battle. Their breathing was fast and shallow, and they had one hand on the spot where their  _soul_ would be on and the other on the ground in the snow. Frisk started to shiver, not realizing how cold it was out there. Chara whispered into their ear;

" _Have fun._ "


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk scuttled around, trying to find out how to avoid fights. Their breath came in short puffs of frozen air, showing just how cold they were. They shivered and clutched their arms around themselves, toy knife brushing against them. It didn't help that Chara the wisp was whispering things in their ear like, " _No mercy,_ " or " _Kill everything._ " Frisk tried their best to ignore it, but it was like Chara's voice was inside of their head.  Well, it felt like that at least, even though Frisk knew well that they were floating next to them. They tried to bat Chara away, but it was no use. 

As Frisk walked into the next room, there was nothing there apart from a sheet of paper on the floor. Frisk waited for something to happen, but nothing did. It felt as though the room was missing something. When they finally had enough waiting, they walked up to the paper to get a better look at it. It looked like a crossword, and it had a little ice cube monster with a dog face on it. Frisk shrugged and kept walking. As they walked into the next room, a small table was sitting there. It had a plate of spaghetti on it, along with a microwave. next to the table, on the ground, was a note. it read:

"Human!! Please enjoy this spaghetti. Little do you know, this spaghetti is a trap... Designed to entice you!!! You'll be so busy eating it... That you won't realize you aren't progressing!!! Thoroughly japed again by the great Papyrus!!! -Nyeh heh heh, Papyrus"

Frisk snickered at Papyrus' cluelessness before looking at the spaghetti. It was frozen to the table, and honestly, didn't look edible. Especially since there was snails in it. Yuck. Frisk stuck out their tongue at the plate before walking along some more. They were about to walk into the next room when they saw something shimmering in the snow. As they walked closer, they saw it was a little star like they had seen before in the RUINS. It said _13 left._ Frisk shuddered at the thought before practically running from the star. As they slowly came to a stop in the next room, they got into a fight. Frisk started making little whimpering noises when they saw the monster. It was another dog, but with shiny armor, a giant shield and sword, and a silly, smiley dog face. Its name was Lesser Dog. Frisk stood there, shuddering, not daring to make a move, when Chara had finally had enough and floated down to reach out to Frisk's hand. They whispered gently " _All you have to do is select FIGHT. It's easy!_ " Frisk shook their head. They whispered back, "This isn't right. I love dogs. Why would they want to hurt me?" Chara became a little more agitated, replying, " _Frisk, that's all the monster's down here have been TRYING to do! They don't want you alive, they don't like humans._ " Frisk thought about that, thinking about how Flowey tried to kill them almost as soon as they arrived. Each monster they fought always tried to harm them, not showing any compassion. But then there was Toriel...

Frisk shook their head. Toriel  _killed_ them. As they selected the FIGHT option, they felt more and more sure about what they were doing. Chara started to make little excited noises as they swung at Lesser dog. It took a brutal hit, but the amour took most of it. The dog still clearly hurt, though, as it whined and the little bar of HP was down. Frisk stared at the little toy knife before remembering at the last second that the monster fought back. Lesser dog swung its sword at Frisk, but like Doggo's, it was a now a light blue. Frisk stopped moving right as the sword would have made contact. It phased through them, sending a chill up their spine. When Lesser Dog finished, Frisk attacked again. Lesser Dog was almost dead now, barely hanging on to a couple of HP. It was breathing heavy, and the was a big gash on the side of it's cheek that had tiny bits of dust falling off of it. Frisk felt slightly horrified at the fact, but kept their eyes on the new attack. Lesser Dog had summoned a small white dog to attack Frisk, but Chara stepped in before it could do anything.

" _Try attacking the little magic mutt._ "

Frisk raised a eyebrow, but decided to listen. As they swung at the little dog, it poofed into a little cloud of dust. Lesser Dog whimpered, but it didn't try to do anything else. Frisk attacked one last time, watching as Lesser Dogs body turned to dust, starting from the cut in its cheek. As Frisk went to pick up the coins, they suddenly stopped and dropped the toy knife, coming to a sudden realization.

"I just killed a _dog!_ "

Frisk felt tears welling up in their eyes before falling to their knees and started to cry. Staring down at Lesser Dog's remains didn't help, and only made them cry more. Chara the wisp groaned from behind them and muttered under their breath, " _You were doing so good..._ " Chara floated over to Frisk and said, " _Frisk, it wasn't even a real dog! It was a monster who wanted you DEAD._ " 

Frisk sniffled a few more time before wiping their face on their sleeve. They collected the golden coins and picked up their toy knife and said, through a couple more sniffles, "You're right. It's a monster. And in this twisted world, it's kill or be killed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy who doesn't like some dead dogs from Frisk


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back...

Frisk had learned how to block out the pained cries of the monsters they killed. They kept a stony face, watching as each monster turned to dust slowly, before picking up the gold, brushing off their remains, and moving on.  After entering the next room and crossing a small bridge, they stopped suddenly. Two cloaked figures walked slowly up to Frisk, both of them swinging giant axes as they walked. They stopped near Frisk, and the first one said, “What’s that smell?” while the second said quietly, “Where’s that smell?”

“If you’re a smell…”

“... Identify yoursmellf!” The two cloaked figures said, finishing each other's sentences. They then began running around, sniffing the air. One of them sniffed the air right where Chara the wisp was floating, and in response Chara made a strange sound and started to smack at the figure. Their hands phased right through it, but the figure walked away, unharmed and unaware of Chara’s presence. They seemed happy, though, giving a satisfied nod as it walked away.

The cloaked figures finally stopped back at Frisk, sniffing them.

“Hmm… Here’s that weird smell… It makes me want to eliminate…” The first figure said. Suddenly, both of the cloaked figures whipped bag their hoods to reveal the heads of vicious, snarling dogs. The first one appeared to be a male, with a curl of fur atop his head and, for some odd reason, bushy eyebrows, while the second was more feminine, with long eyelashes. The girl snarled, in remark to the male’s comment, “... Eliminate YOU!” Frisk was then brought into a battle. They stiffened at the thought of fighting the dogs, but quickly pushed the feeling away. They took a deep breath, and took in the scene unfolding in front of them. The two dogs were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, moving their axes around as if protecting each other. They kept nuzzling noses, when something dawned on Frisk.

“They must be in a relationship.” They muttered under their breath. Chara only snickered, saying, “ _ What did it look like? _ ” Frisk chose to ignore the remark, and attacked the guy-dog. He yelped, and said, “Don’t hurt my Dogaressa!” Dogaressa only rolled her eyes, but she still looked concerned for her partner. “Oh, please Dogamy…” Once Dogamy appeared to have recovered, the dogs attacked in unison, swinging their axes at Frisk. Frisk’s eyes widen as the jumped backwards to avoid the sharp points, but was unsuccessful, as Dogamy’s axe got their right arm, the arm they used to attack with. They screamed, and immediately grabbed their arm and pulled it close to them. As they looked down and prepared for the worst, they almost blacked out from the sight. The axe had cut a deep gash in their arm from their shoulder to just past their elbow, and it was bleeding badly. Most of their lower arm was turning crimson from the dripping blood, and as Frisk pulled their hand away, it was completely red, hot, and sticky. Frisk breathed heavily, feeling tears roll off of their cheeks. They were unsure of what to do, as if not only they couldn't attack, but they were most likely going to die from the blood loss. 

Chara had been watching suspiciously from behind, when they suddenly gasped and floated quickly over to Frisk. They whispered, “ _ I just thought of something! _ ” Through gritted teeth, Frisk choked out, “Well? Make it snappy, this hurts like hell.” Chara rolled their eyes before saying, “ _ Do you still have that spider doughnut that I bought in the RUINS?”  _ Frisk shuddered, but they weren’t positive if it was from the thought of the doughnut, or the loss of blood. “Yes, I never ate it, nor do I want to.” Chara suppressed a laugh before saying, “ _ well, it’s either eat the doughnut, or suffer. It’s your choice.”  _ Frisk mumbled, “how is a gross doughnut going to help my situation?” before gingerly grabbing the doughnut out of their pocket with their left hand. It looked just as gross as before, purple and lumpy, but now it had dust (although Frisk wasn’t sure what kind) and blood, from Frisk’s hand, on it. Frisk stared at it, not daring to take a bite, as they were scared of what might await them. Chara yelled, “ _ Well? The dogs are growing impatient, you are losing blood, and frankly, look like a ghost. _ ” Frisk was about to ask what they were talking about when they took a glance at their arms. They were deathly pale. Frisk's eyes widen at the sight, before looking back at the doughnut. Frisk shuddered, before closing their eyes and taking a bite of the doughnut. It tasted stale, and that was before the crunch came in. A weird burst of flavor hit Frisk's tongue, and they opened their eyes. It turned out that the lumps were-"Sp-Spideres! Sp-Spidaaaaars!!!" Frisk screamed and started to gag. Chara quickly came in and said , " _No! No! You need to eat it all!_ " Frisk stopped gagging long enough to stuff the rest of the doughnut in their mouth and chew quickly. They tasted the metallic tang of their own blood before swallowing it so that they couldn't spit it out. They started coughing, but stopped when the pain in their arm subsided. They looked at the gash in their arm, only to be met with a long white scar and lots of dried blood. The color in their skin was slowly returning. Frisk gasped.

"Food here  _heals_ me?" Chara was nodding their head next to Frisk. Frisk's surprise was quickly replaced by anger. 

"Food can heal me, and you  _only now_ brought this up?" Chara looked sheepish. They said quietly, " _I only just thought of it.._ _._ " But Frisk wasn't going to take that.

"Chara, I suffered _so_ many times in battle, being your slave and being forced to kill. And you only just now thought of this?" Frisk yelled. Chara put on the best poker face they could unsure of how to respond to Frisk's outburst. To Chara's relief, they had a distraction.

" _Frisk, the dog's are attacking again. You need to be ready._ " As Chara had said, the dogs had grown impatient and started attacking. Dogamy expanded his paw outward, and two small magic dogs poofed into existence on either side of Frisk. The left one started to send projectiles at Frisk, each one alternating colors. Some were light blue, and some were snow white. As they got closer, Frisk realized that they were hearts, the same shape and size of their soul. Frisk puffed, and sidestepped to one side so that they were alined with the light blue hearts. They phased through Frisk, but they had gotten used to the feeling. As soon as the attack was over, they slashed at Dogamy again. Frisk assumed that their anger at Chara influenced that attack more than anything, because Dogamy screamed in pain and dropped his axe to hold the cut in his chest. Dogaressa screamed too, but in pain for her partner. She  too dropped her axe and grabbed Dogamy and fell to her knees as he fell. Frisk's expression was unreadable, and even Chara was surprised at Frisk's actions. Dogamy was slowly crumbling to dust, but he managed to smile weakly at Dogaressa. He quietly said, "It's ok. I know that you are amazing..." before turning to dust completely in Dogaressa's arms. His axe poofed away soon afterwards. Dogaressa stared down at his remains, and instead of breaking down and crying like Frisk thought she would, she snapped her head to where Frisk was standing with a murderess stare. She picked up her axe, put her cloak back over her head and whispered, " _I'm going to rip you to shreds._ " before lunging at Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...back again


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been a while, hasn't it?

Frisk was back at the beginning of the room, their neck tingling. They spotted Chara floating by, whispering, " _Sorry about earlier,_ " Frisk narrowed their eyes, but just sighed and sat down in the snow. A chill spread across the lower half of their body, but they ignored it. Frisk set down the toy knife and put their hands to their head.

"Chara, how do you kill all of those monsters, and feel _nothing_?"

Chara look surprised for a second, but they recovered and smirked.

" _That's a easy one, I hated humanity, so I... did something that could be looked down upon_." Frisk stared at them in surprise. They questioned, "what did you do?" Chara didn't answer right away. After a few minutes, they said quietly, " _I tried to kill myself._ " Frisk stared at their feet, not knowing what to say.

" _After thinking about it for a few days, I finally hiked up Mount Ebott, and I jumped down the first cavern I saw. But when I wasn't dead, I was greeted by a smiling face, a inhumane face. They were the first monster I saw down here. They took me to see their family, and their parents raised me as their own. As much as they said they loved me, I knew they could never get past the fact that I was human. The child monster who found me always said I was his friend, and he was nice to me._ " Frisk asked, "Who was is that treated you like family?" but they had a sneaking suspicion of who it was.

" _Toriel._   _You don't know the other two._ " Chara answered. Frisk quietly said, "oh."

" _One day, we had decided to bake a pie for dad. But instead of using butter, we used buttercups. Dad got really sick. I just laughed it off, but my friend was really worried. Seeing dad sick like that gave me a idea. My friend hated it, but I eventually talked him into it. We went out into the garden again and got more buttercups, but this time, I ate them. I had finally got what I wanted. I was dying. Toriel couldn't stop crying. Dad held it together, and was constantly saying 'Stay Determined'. My friend was crying too, and he held onto my hand and didn't leave my side. The last thing I heard was, 'I hope you know what you're doing,' before the buttercups' poison finally got to my head._ "

Frisk sat in the snow, shivering from the cold. They were pondering how Chara could have wanted to die after everything Toriel and her family did for them.

" _Once I was dead, my friend absorbed my soul, according to plan. He transformed into the strongest monster in the Underground. He carried my body to the barrier, then broke it.  He laid my body down in a bed of golden flowers in a village, which attracted many people. They all thought he killed me. But instead of killing them like we planned, he denied any attack against me. They retaliated quickly, throwing anything they could at him, but he didn't harm them at all. He instead picked my body up and ran, knowing  he could kill them all with the power of our souls combined._ " Chara stamped their foot, but they didn't make contact with the ground.

" _He ruined the plan. And when he got back into the underground, he died. My chance for revenge was ruined. Humans showed just another reason to hate them, killing monsters when they see them. I hate to admit that I'm one of them."_ Frisk watched them quietly, not understanding what they were saying.

"But why does that give you a reason to kill monsters? They showed you compassion and love." Chara laughed, but their was no humor in their voice, only bitterness.

" _Like I said, Toriel may have said I was family, but I was human. I would never fit in. And they were being nice. Toriel warned me that if I left the castle, I would be killed. I  didn't doubt that either._ " Frisk still couldn't see why they would kill every monster they saw. Not everyone was out to kill them... right?


	16. Chapter 16

Frisk sat in the snow a moment longer, awkwardly wondering what to say. Chara was staring at them, also wondering what they were going to say. Finally, Frisk gave in, their legs numb from the cold. They stood up and brushed off any remaining snow. They spoke quietly, and wouldn't look at Chara when they talked. 

"I'll continue to do my best. I'll keep killing, but not for mine nor your sake, but because I don't have a choice, now do I?" Chara gave a wicked grin and said, 

" _That's a good little puppet._ "

Frisk walked down to the bridge again and watched the dogs in the cloaks approach. After they ran around sniffing the ground, Frisk was in the battle again. Once Frisk had finished striking at Dogamy with  perfect aim, he shouted, "don't touch my hot dog!" while Dogaressa said quietly, "he means me..." They swung their axes at Frisk again, but Frisk only got nicked in the arm this time, which only stung a tiny bit. They selected FIGHT, ran up to Dogamy, and stabbed him in the head. His eyes were wide open in shock and pain, before dropping his ax with big  _thud_. He crumbled to dust, covering his weapon in his remains. Dogaressa stared down at the pile of dust, as the ax disappeared too, and Frisk heard Chara whisper behind them,

" _Well that was different._ "

Frisk agreed that it was weird how things had changed, but didn't have enough time to ponder the difference as Dogaressa's hood was down and she whispered, "kneel and suffer." She again lunged at Frisk. but Frisk was prepared. They quickly dodged  to the left,  and instead of Frisk's throat, Dogaressa got a mouthful of snow. Frisk turned around quickly and stabbed Dogaressa in the back. She yelped and swung her ax at Frisk, turning around in the process, but Frisk had already jumped back. Dogaressa waved her paw in front of her, but with being hurt, and the lack of Dogamy, only one little magic puppy poofed into existence. With no other dog to send projectiles to, it hung it's head in defeat. Frisk selected FIGHT, and ran up to Dogaressa before she could get up. Frisk slashed their knife across Dogaressa's neck and stepped back. Dogaressa made gurgling sounds and pawed at her throat, but it was no use. She slowly crumbled to dust, leaving behind 50g. Once color had returned to the world, or at least thing weren't just black and white, Chara whispered in Frisk's ear,

_"Why don't you check your stats? Just open up your phone and look at the screen."_

Frisk was slightly confused, but looked at their phone anyways. It had said:

**LV: 7**

**HP:39/44**

**G:362**

Frisk was surprised at the fact the their LV was 7, even though they didn't know what it meant. 

_"Oh, right. Flowey was trying to explain this to you when you fell down here, but you weren't listening."_

_"LV means LOVE. The more LOVE you have, the stronger you are. "_

_"And you have quiet a lot of it."_

Frisk wasn't how to feel about that fact. Sure, they were strong, but wasn't that just a mark of what Chara and them had done? With a feeling of dread hanging over them, they put the phone back into their pocket and walked on. The next room had piles of snow that were arranged in some rectangle-ish  way, but it was cut in half, and the two short ends were open. There were blue X's inside of the small pockets of the rectangle, a button on the left side of it, and a sign on the right side of it. Frisk assumed this was one of the puzzles Papyrus was talking about, and was about to step on one of the X's, when Chara spoke up.

_"I think this puzzle has already been solved."_

_"Look at the spikes."_

Chara was right. The spikes had retracted, which wasn't supposed to happen until Frisk correctly solved the puzzle. Walking past the button, Frisk noticed something strange. The button was being held down with thick green vines. Chara simply nodded, but they didn't explain anything to Frisk. When entering the next room, Frisk saw that  it was another puzzle like before. There where piles of snow laid out in a certain pattern, and it looked familiar, but Frisk couldn't place why. It looked as though this one was already solved too, as the long row of spikes wasn't their to stop them from going past. Frisk walked past the puzzle, noting again how the button was being held down by vines.

As Frisk walked into the next room, they were greeted by a strange sight. There was a grid of multiple shades of gray on the ground, and across the grid were the skeleton brothers. Sans and Papyrus seemed to be talking, and Sans looked nervous. He had beads of sweat trickling down his head, and though he still had a smile on his face, it look more like a grimace. Frisk couldn't place a finger on why he would be acting like that, but when his eyes darted over to you, he immediately stopped talking and turned Papyrus around. Papyrus was surprised at first, but quickly got over his shock and pointed at Frisk.

"HEY! It's the human!" He shouted. Chara floated up behind Frisk and whispered, " _You don't have to listen to this, walk ahead."_

Frisk stepped on the tiles lightly, as if not to disturb Papyrus speaking. "You are going to LOVE this puzzle! It was made by the GREAT...." He faltered to a stop when he saw Frisk standing in the middle of the grid. His little balls of light acting as his pupils dimmed a little, and he seemed to narrow his eyes.

"... Are you SERIOUS?" He questioned suspiciously. He gestured to you with his arms forcefully before shouting at Sans, "Sans!!! Help!!! They are walking through my puzzles! They are SUPPOSED to let me EXPLAIN them. THEN threaten and baffle them with DANGEROUS JAPES." Sans stared at Frisk, which made them step a bit back, before shrugging and saying, " **well, maybe they don't like japes.** " Papyrus sighed and said, "EVERYONE likes japes!!!"

" **what about undyne? doesn't she hate puzzles?** "

"She hates puzzles. BUT she LOVES JAPES!"

" **that makes sense.** "

"HUMAN!" Papyrus' attention snapped back to you. "What do YOU think?! PUZZLES or JAPES?" 

As Papyrus waited for a response, Frisk stared at Papyrus. There was some sort of familiar feeling when looking at the skeleton, but Frisk couldn't think of why. While they were thinking, Papyrus had lowered his hand, which was pointed at Frisk again.

"... Okay, this is normally the part where you either AGREE or DISAGREE. And depending on your answer, we would say something GREAT in response." When Frisk still didn't say anything, he said, with slight annoyance in his voice, "Here. Why don't you do this puzzle yourself." Before setting down a piece of paper glumly. Sans moved out of the way so Papyrus could leave. He walked away sadly. Sans had turned to watch Frisk as they walked up cautiously to the piece of paper. When they saw it, however, it was just illegible chicken-scratch.

" **hey.** " Sans said. He startled Frisk, who jumped a little and dropped the piece of paper, which drifted back down into the snow. Frisk turned to look at Sans, who was watching them with interest. Chara also stared at Frisk, but it was more in amusement, as they were giggling at Frisk's easy fright. 

" **puzzles might be fun, if you tried them.** " He spoke ominously, before turning his back to Frisk. Frisk watched him a bit more before following after Papyrus, who was already out of sight. A large pile of snow was sat down in front of another small wooden shack, which also had a bell on it. Frisk headed over to read a sign next, but got into a battle with another ice cap monster. Although, this Ice Cap seemed snootier than the one Chara had killed when Frisk was getting used to the new placement of their soul. It had crossed its arms and held its head high. Chara snorted.

" _I hope you make it suffer. This here is your classic snob._ " Frisk shook their head, before selecting FIGHT and slashed at the ice monster. The knife nicked the top of its head, but the Ice Cap still dramatically fell backwards. Its Ice hat and fallen off and shattered, leaving a stunned Ice cap, who looked very different without its hat. It stuttered, "M-My hat.." before turning into a ice cube. Frisk stared at it.

" _Well? Kill it!"_

Frisk walked cautiously up to it, expecting it to pop up and attack but it remained a ice cube. Frisk stabbed their knife down into the ice cube and it turned to dust. Frisk continued walking up to the sign. It read: pleas pet dog. Frisk pondered why there was no 'E' in please, but didn't question it. They looked around hopefully, but their was no dog in the immediate area. Frisk hung their head, then realized that this was actually a good thing, because if there was a dog, they would've had to kill it. Without the snow pile obscuring their vision, they noticed another save point glistening in the snow.

 _1 left_.      


	17. Chapter 17

Frisk had walked into the next room before helplessly slipping on ice. Chara shouted their name, but they fell off the platform, screaming. They quickly closed their eyes, not wanting to see what had awaited them. But instead of dying,  they fell face first into a large pile of snow with a grunt.  Frisk yelled "I'm not dead!" up to Chara,

_That's always good._

Chara's voice said in the back of Frisk's mind, before poofing in front of them.  Frisk got up and brushed off all of the snow on their sweater. Chara giggled. Frisk glared at them, before realizing why they were amused.

_"You've got a little something on your head.'"_

Frisk brushed off the snow on their head.  They scowled at Chara and asked, "since when could you teleport?" Chara shrugged and replied, " _I didn't teleport. One moment I was thankful you weren't splattered against the ground, the next I was staring at the snow on your head_." Frisk thought for a second of what that could mean, but couldn't think of why it happened.  As they took in their surroundings, they couldn't help but smile. There was two figures of snow in front of them, one being a snow statue of Papyrus, flaunting its cape and striking a pose, while the other was a lump of snow with the word "Sans" written in what looked like ketchup.

Frisk walked up to the snow Papyrus and stood just  a few inches away from it. Frisk had to look up to see its head, as the snow Papyrus was just as tall as the real one. Frisk frowned. Something was itching in the back of their brain.

"Chara, do I know Papyrus from somewhere...?" Chara sighed and floated over to the snow Papyrus. They put a hand on the back of their head, and attempted to pat Frisk on the back. Instead, their hand went threw Frisk's back. Frisk shuddered and swatted at Chara. The ghost reeled back quickly.

" _Sorry! I just was trying to, ah , lighten the mode._ " Frisk grimaced and said quietly, "Chara, what are you not telling me?"

Chara rolled their eyes and sighed again. " _Welp. I tried."_

" _This isn't your first time in the UNDERGROUND._ "

Frisk badly wanted to be surprised at the comment. But Papyrus just seemed so familiar, they knew something was wrong.

" _See, you know when you die, everything resets back to your last save point? That's called a load. Then There are resets. Resets are what brought you back to the ruins, back to when you fell down._ "

Frisk's head was spinning. They could reset the world at will? Was that why they never truly died?

" _When you first fell down, quiet a while ago actually, you were without my guidance, without my help. You spared everyone, and eventually made it back to the surface. The monsters lived happily, but you didn't. You reset for the very first time, and everyone you loved, everyone you SAVED, forgot everything you did, and it started over again. You played with their lives like it was a game. Each time you reset, you only woke me up a little more. Throughout your past few adventures, I was there, encouraging you._ "

Frisk questioned, "how many times have i been through the UNDERGROUND?" Chara made a big show of counting rows of numbers on their fingers, then saying, " _including this time? 146._ "

_146?_

_Now_ Frisk was surprised.

Frisk put their hands to their temples. They sat down in the snow, inviting in the cold.

"How? _How_ could I go through all of that, and just forget everything in a instant?"

Chara shrugged and lowered them self to look Frisk directly in the eye.

" _I'm not sure. Maybe in the last timeline, you wanted a fresh start or something, and willed yourself to forget?_ "

Frisk shook their head, trying to process it all. "Does that mean you remembered the timelines and you didn't tell me?"

Chara smirked. " _You got me there._ "

"But why didn't you tell me?"

" _I thought with your memory loss, it would be easier to make you do my bidding. And at first, i thought it would be easy, because you seemed convinced to listen to me. But instead you stayed a goodie two-shoes and I had to get you started. But now look at you._ " Chara finished proudly, pointing at Frisk's nose so that they would have to look cross-eyed to see their finger.

"Chara, I don't want to hurt people. Can't I just reset and make things better?"

" _Frisk, you don't even remember them. Why bother?_ "

"Because if they were my friends at one point, I wouldn't feel right killing them off one by one.

Chara's smile tightened. They weren't getting through.

" _Here's the thing. If you reset while you are still in the UNDERGROUND, the monsters wont act right. They know something went wrong, but they can't place a finger on why.  The only way to truly reset is to kill them all. Then I will be able to take it from there."_

Frisk pouted. Their memory still wasn't back, but the thought of killing every single one of their friends hadn't settled well.

" _Frisk, all you have to do is kill them, and then you can save them. It's as simple as that._ "

Chara outstretched their hand hopefully, even though the gesture was pointless. Frisk stared at their hand, not sure of what to do. Finally, after many minutes of silence, Frisk brought their hand up to Chara's with tears in their eyes. Chara's hand simply went through Frisk's, which earned Frisk a small shudder, but a small, genuine smile was brought to Chara's lips. Frisk started to sniffle.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this took a lot longer to write than it should have. it isn't the best i could have done, either. but hopefully the story will start to pick up sooner or later.


	18. Chapter 18

Frisk had walked up a set of snowy stairs back to the platform they slipped off of. It was almost completely covered in ice, with a few areas X'ed out... with actual X's. Another large button was directly in line with a path to another room, which Frisk couldn't see because of the forest surrounding it. Chara floated ahead and looked at the button.

" _Yep, this one is also being held down by vines._ " Frisk was disappointed that they couldn't actually solve any puzzles by them self, but didn't mention it. They aligned them self with the button and put a foot on the ice. They immediately started sliding over to the button, but got stopped by a patch of ground with a X. The blue X beneath their feet turned into a red circle. Chara wasn't surprised by the change, but Frisk jumped back and almost slid back to where they started. Frisk gasped and said, "that's what happens when you solve the puzzle?" Chara nodded and replies, " _yes, now keep going._ " Frisk slid again, past the button and onto the path. Frisk bowed and said, "that'll be all, folks!" Chara rolled their eyes and floated past Frisk.

 _"_ _C'mon, let's get a move on._ " Chara muttered. Frisk walked ahead, just a bit scared of what awaited them. The forest was dense, so Frisk could barely see a foot in front of them. Once they tried to walk forward, they couldn't see a thing. Frisk had a feeling that they were on ice again, as they weren't moving their feet, but they were moving. Something cold landed on their head, and they couldn't help but scream.

" _Frisk? What happened?_ " Chara asked worriedly in the back of their mind. Frisk didn't say anything, as they focused on not falling over. As they could start to see again, Chara poofed in front of them and did a quick check that they didn't get hurt. Frisk came to a stop on the other side of the forest, opening their mouth to say that they weren't hurt, but a laugh from Chara stopped them short.

"What?" Frisk asked defensively. Chara continued to giggle.

" _You really like snow_."

Frisk sighed in annoyance as the brushed they snow off their head. They walked south of where the forest ended. There was a long room,surrounded by a big wall with many openings that were out of reach. Sans was casually leaning up again the wall, but he eyed Frisk as they walked in.

" **what's up?** " he asked. Frisk ignored him and walked along. He glared at Frisk but they were already on the other side of the room. Frisk was looking at one of the openings while walking along, which was filled with four glowing lights, when they suddenly bumped into something. They stumbled backwards and looked up. Sans was looking at them with one eye.

" **say... are you following me?** " Frisk looked utterly surprised. They looked backwards, but then realized that they couldn't see the end of the room. Frisk ran backwards to see Sans still leaning against the wall. He chuckled and said, " **i guess you like**   **exercise**." Frisk stared at Sans, and he stared back. Frisk left the room, not bothering to check what was on the other side. Chara stayed silent the entire time, before stating, " _wait, you didn't see what was on the other side.._." Frisk had glared back at  Chara, who gave Frisk a confused look.

" _What?_ "

"I remembered something." Frisk spat out. Chara clapped their hands excitedly and asked, " _ooo, could you tell me_?" Frisk stopped suddenly, which made Chara float into Frisk. Frisk's vision went red, and they couldn't move anymore.  _Hey!_ They shouted in their head. Chara shrugged and walked on.

"That wasn't my intention, but now you don't have to walk for a while. Now tell me what you remembered." Chara said excitedly.

Frisk pouted in their head and stayed silent. Chara sighed and gave back control.

" _At least go back. You missed a monster."_  

Frisk stomped back into the room, startling Sans, Chara asked and asked why they were upset. but Frisk wouldn't say anything. Finally, after pacing around the room, A deer-like monster appeared. It had a distorted face, with diagonal  eyes and a long mouth that opened horizontal. It's antlers were wrapped in barbed wire, and had candy canes and cards hanging on it as well. Frisk stabbed at it's neck, leaving a cut right below it's mouth. Its eyes glowed and a dozen of small glowing orbs flew at Frisk. Frisk dodged them all, swiping their knife and destroying any that came close to them. 

_**A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted through others...** _

Frisk stabbed the deer monster in the flank, dust flying up from the wound. The monster flinched but sent another barrage of magical orbs flying at Frisk.

_**A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt...** _

Frisk dodged every orb again, and stabbed the monster one last time in its eye. It screeched in pain and crumbled to dust. Frisk stared at the remains, as the text box came up again.  **Your LOVE has increased!**

_**The more you kill...** _

_"... Frisk? What did you remember?"_

Frisk giggled.

_**... The easier it becomes to distance yourself...** _

"I remember how much  _FUN_ it is to murder everyone."


	19. A update

Fuckin hell its been a while. I hit a writer's block, every single time I tired to write (many times, just a heads up) I just couldn't think of what I wanted to do. I don't  _really_ like where I left off on the last chapter, so maybe that's why. I plan on reviving the story, hopefully posting a new chapter each Friday ( I bet I won't post every Friday of every week, but I'll try). Maybe I should fix up the last chapter first, just to get back into the swing of things. WHO KNOWS. Anyways, sorry this isn't an actual addition to the story, but I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow :-)


	20. Chapter 20

Frisk had been  lying, just a little bit, when they said that they remembered how much fun it was to kill. In truth, they had actually remembered the first time Chara had awoken, and how they murdered nearly every monster in the underground. They had remembered the first time Papyrus was rid of his head, the first time Sans had killed them too many times too count. Frisk went bitter, mad at the insane ghost, refusing to say what memory was restored. But watching the Gyftrot die had made something in them snap. It had been _fun_. That's when Chara had asked again what they remembered. Frisk thought about the first no-mercy run, how it had started and ended with Frisk begging for Chara to stop killing their friends. 

Frisk laughed then. 

They picked up the dust covered gold and walked out of that room. Chara followed curiously behind. Sans wasn't leaning against the wall like he was when Frisk first entered the room. He was gone. The next room Frisk entered was a room filled with snow poffs, and one little dog house. Frisk went along poking each snow poff, saying "Snow poff, snow poff... could this really be a snow poff?" It seemed to annoy Chara, who was groaning, so Frisk smiled and poked each one.

They very last snow poff, which happened to be blocking the next room, turned out to be hiding a dog. A small dog head and tail popped out of the snow. Frisk smiled down at it, and it barked happily and wagged it tail. Then it stood up, the snow poff breaking and tumbling off of the not-so-small dog's armor. The dog was now holding a spear that was nearly as tall as it. How it was ever concealed under the snow poff, Frisk wasn't sure. It stood to be at least six feet tall. A battle started and the familiar red glow of Frisk's soul illuminated their face, making them look downright demonic.

Frisk walked up slowly to Greater Dog, who was happily bobbing its head to a weird upbeat music playing somewhere in the distance. Frisk, who was now also bobbing their head to the music, looked back to Chara and said, "Hey Chara."

" _What?_ " 

"I bet that its spear is made out of  _pomergranite_."  

Chara glared at Frisk while they laughed at their own joke.

Greater dog didn't seem to notice that Frisk was talking to anyone. Frisk turned back at it and stopped laughing. They quickly selected FIGHT and stroke at the attack screen with dead accuracy, taking Greater Dog down just about half HP. It continued to bob its head it the music, seemingly not noticing it was hurt. Chara muttered, " _Must be too dense to notice its being attacked_." Greater Dog jabbed its spear at Frisk, who realized just in time that it had turned at light blue color. They stopped moving, but right before it hit them in the arm, the color flickered and turned back to white. It hit their arm quite hard. Frisk grimaced and looked at their wound, only to be met with a slight bruise where the spear had hit. They only lost four HP. Frisk slashed at Greater Dog again, nearly killing it. Greater Dog summoned a small white dog, but it was asleep and did not attack Frisk. Greater Dog looked down at it as if it was disappointed in the small fluff ball. Frisk stepped on it and smushed it under their foot, feeling it  _poof_ into dust. Frisk quickly sank their toy knife one final time into Greater Dog's armor, cutting through it like it was butter and stabbing the dog inside. Greater Dog gave a sad bark, only then noticing it was dying, before scattering into dust.

Frisk lazily brushed the dust off of their hands after picking up the gold and walked into the next room. 

A large cavern was the room. It had a 200 foot drop with nothing but trees below, and a long wooden bridge going across to the other side of the room. Frisk couldn't see all the way down to the end, but they remembered what awaited them. Chara impatiently floated ahead of them, yelling back, " _come on! We're nearly to town!_ " Frisk strode onto the shaky bridge, ignore the uneasy feeling in their stomach. Only now had they realized how tired they were. It had to have been at least two days since they had taken that small nap at Toriel's, and even then they had died 20 or so times. Sitting down in a warm and cozy bed sounded  _reallllllyyyyy_ nice at the moment. 

As they were about half way across the bridge, Frisk heard the familar boom of Papyrus' voice.

"HUMAN! This is your final and most dangerous challenge! BEHOLD! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!"

The two  skeleton brothers were standing on the other side of the bridge. Sans was leaning casually against the railing of the bridge, smiling, but with no humor etched in his bones. He was staring intently at Frisk. Papyrus, on the other hand, was excitedly pushing one of two large buttons on a remote. Many weapons, and a dog on a rope, sprang out of the snow beside him and in front of Frisk, blocking their path. The was a spiked ball and chain, two giant spears,  a flamethrower, a cannon, and of course, the dog on the rope. Papyrus flaunted his cape and said, "When  I say the word, it will fully activate!!! Cannons will FIRE! Spikes will SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! Each part will swing violently up and down! Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain!!!"

"ARE YOU READY?!  
BECAUSE!  
I!  
AM!  
ABOUT!  
TO DO IT!"

Papyrus pulled out the remote again and pushed the second button, but nothing happened. Chara blew a raspberry at him, and Frisk all but suppressed a laugh. Thankfully, neither of the skeletons noticed. Sans turned his glance away from Frisk and looked at his brother with a quizzical look and asked, " **well? what's the hold up?** " Papyrus replied rather quickly, "HOLDUP?! What holdup?! I'm... I'm about to activate it now!" Both of the skeletons looked back at a very amused Frisk. Papyrus pushed the button harder, but still nothing happened. Sans smiled and said, " **that, uh, doesn't look very activated**."

"WELL.... They're probably going to walk through it. And it won't be fun at all."

" **hmm... so this human thing was a bust, huh?** "

"WELL... I MEAN.... I'm excited to capture them so I'll become a famous royal guardsman!!! But all the time I put into these puzzles... is kinda like throwing a birthday party."

" **without traps and fire?** "

"EXACTLY!! It's POINTLESS!!! Maybe you were... right... to be lazy about puzzles."

Sans looked genuinely surprised to hear Papyrus say that, a small smile set on his face.

" **me? right about something? really?** "

"....YEAH! What am I saying?! You're still completely wrong! I just have the wrong AUDIENCE!"

Sans smirked and huffed, but he let Papyrus continue.

"Think about how much fun UNDYNE would have here! FLAMES, VIOLENCE, it's right up her alley! So I won't waste this puzzle on you. I just have to appreciate the friends I already have!!!"

Papyrus pushed the first red button and the traps went away. He gave a sigh of relief and said,  "a VALUABLE life lesson!" and ran out of the room saying "Nyeh heh heh!!"

Frisk stood on the bridge and watched Sans slowly shift his gaze off of them. But even after he was no longer looking at them, they still felt like they were being watched. They whipped their head around behind them, and Chara, who was next to them, also curiously looked too. There was a flash of yellow, but before they could see what it was, the color was gone, and Frisk wasn't sure if they had truly just seen it.


	21. Chapter 21

As Frisk and Chara got onto the other side of the bridge, Sans was giving them an almost friendly look. Chara muttered under their breath " _that can't be good_." Frisk approached him wearily. Sans winked and said mockingly, " **guess we didn't need your help to have a good time after all.** " He paused for a moment. " **say, i've been thinking. seems like you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon. here's some friendly advice. if you keep going the way you are now...** " Sans stopped suddenly, his face void of any happiness, the smile he now had on his face more as a fixated part. The little balls of light that made up his eyes disappeared within a blink. 

" **you're gonna have a bad time**."he said ominously.

And then he was gone. 

Chara was only snickering. " _He still uses that line, no matter how many resets there will be. I guess he thinks its intimidating._ "

Frisk stayed silent, remembering all of the times Sans had killed them. They thought that Chara didn't really have a place to be laughing if not once they had succeeded in killing the smaller skeleton, but they kept that to themselves. 

Frisk walked into town, greeted by a colorful banner that said 'Welcome to Snowdin!', but they didn't feel very welcome. A eerie silence filled the air, which was suppose to be lively and full of bad jokes. Chara, however, hummed happily, telling Frisk " _This is a good sign, y'know. they are all scared of you and fled._ " Frisk smiled at the thought of being feared, whereas on the surface they were made fun of for not having any friends.

It's not liked it mattered.

They didn't need those people.

Frisk's mood was diminished, and they walked into a shop, trying to forget about _them_ for the time being. Nobody had come to the counter to serve them. As they recalled, this shop was run by a bunny. A small smile crept onto Frisk's face as they said, "This is disappointing, Chara."

" _What's disappointing?_ "

"It looks like no _bunny's_ home."

Chara muttered something about the stupid comedian getting to them, but Frisk was too busy reading a note that was on the desk to really notice.

_'Please don't hurt my family'_

Frisk only threw the note behind them, guessing that was already too late. They filled up their pockets with little cinnamon rolls shaped like a bunny, took a bandanna that had muscles  drawn onto it and tied it around their head (who would even  _wear_ this?) and stole 758 gold from the cash register. They turned to Chara and posed.

"How do I look?" they asked dramatically.

" _Ridiculous. Now come on, you look really tired._ "

Frisk giggled, but agreed that they needed to get some sleep. As they stumbled out of the shop, the noticed a save point spinning next to the door. They saved, and a little screen popped up above them, telling them they were at level 8. Frisk nodded and walked into the inn. When they walked in, they almost immediately noticed a small white bunny at the far right of the check-in desk. Frisk walked curiously up to it, before slicing the top of its head off with a quick stroke of the toy knife. Instead of dust, however, a bunch of cotton pooffed up from the rip.

" _Ah. That's just a decoy_." Frisk scoffed and walked up the stairs on the opposite side of the room. All of the doors upstairs were thrown open, in what Frisk could only be a frenzy to get out of the inn as quickly as possible. They looked into the room closest to them, only too see that the bed inside was completely covered in green slime, like a moldsmal's. Frisk gave a scoff of annoyance and looked into the next room. It was only mildly ruined, with just a half uneaten cinnabun and a few packages labeled 'nice cream' scattered around the room. A book about the processes of digesting magical food was lying open on the bed. Frisk pushed it to the floor, grabbed a unopened nice cream and sat on the bed. Chara looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Frisk questioned as they opened the nice cream and licked it a couple of times. 

Chara's expression got more upset, and they said unhappily, " _I haven't eaten ice cream in so long_..." 

Frisk laughed and said, "Really? That's why you're upset?" Chara looked embarrassed and looked away but nodded. Frisk held out their hand experimentally to the ghost. Chara only raised a amused eyebrow and said, " _Did you forget something? I'm dead._ " Frisk shrugged and licked the ice cream cone some more. "Oh well, worth a shot." Chara watched them finish it with a look of jealousy on their face. Frisk looked at the wrapper and read a little note that  was on the inside aloud.

"You are a kind and gentle person."

Chara giggled as Frisk got up to throw away the wrapper, feeling more invigorated, but not enough to do much. they plopped down on the bed, resting their head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. Frisk gave a big yawn, and looked over at the light switch, deciding that it wasn't really worth it getting up and turning it off. Their eyes drifted lazily over to Chara, who was staring at them intently. Chara suddenly poofed away into nothingness. Frisk's eyes widened and they whispered "Chara...?" before they realized that they ghostly presence was sitting in the back of their mind.

_I've decided to give it a break being out in the real world._

_Plus, it's nice being in your head. It's very spacious._

Frisk gave a half-minded chuckle, but they were too tired to think of a response. Their eyes shut on them, and they said, "Goodnight, Chara." before falling into a deep sleep.

_Night, Frisk._


End file.
